1. Field of Invention
This invention relates generally to providing message services to wireless/mobile users, and more particularly to providing a message waiting notifications which notify wireless/mobile devices (hereafter “mobile” devices) that a message is waiting for retrieval from the service provider.
2. Description of Related Art
For wireless/mobile data users such as cellular phone users and the like, there are a variety of short message services (SMS) which are desirable and available. SMS messages are an alternative to voice communications and are used over a cellular telephone or the like when a silent, private and/or brief communication is the best or is preferred. Typically, SMS messages are sent between users, or to and from an application. Presently, the following SMS categories usable by wireless data service users are in use: cut through paging (CTP), user-to-user text messaging, informational messaging, notification services, premium-based services, and mobile commerce.
One of the most common types of SMS is a message waiting indicator (MWI) for GSM cellular phone users, which typically falls under the SMS notification category. An MWI tells a user that they have voice mail, fax or email messages waiting, or that they have a meeting or appointment scheduled. The notification provided by an MWI is thus a key component in any voice mail, fax or email system or method having MWI notification, as this is how the user is made aware that an associated message is waiting for the user to retrieve. Since the MWI has to connect with several network elements, while the associated process and system may be conceptually simple, MWI notification is somewhat complex to implement. Generally, MWI notification uses SS7, SMS and TCP/IP network elements in order to provide infrastructure for the MWI notification service.
In a typical MWI case, a cellular user misses a call and the caller leaves a voicemail message, so that the user's handset then receives an MWI or other indicator. An icon or SMS message is used to provide the MWI to the user. By sending an MWI to the user's handset, the notification that a message has been stored and is ready for retrieval serves to ensure timely notification of receipt and response to the associated message. Presently, MWI notification is accomplished by several different methods depending on the interface used by a particular voicemail platform. For example, some of the interfaces presently being used in voicemail systems include SMDI (simplified message desk interface), SS7 MWN (message waiting notification), enhance inband, MF (multi-frequency), and HLR (home location registry) specific interfaces. All these are interfaces that are typically connected to the voicemail system and communicate directly with the HLR for the market that is being served.
In performing the MWI notification, the voicemail platform initiates a notification process by creating a short message peer to peer (SMPP) protocol message (or other protocol message, as appropriate or desired) which is delivered to an associated MWI sub-system. This indicates that one or more associated messages are in an undelivered status in the user's voice mailbox. Status of the MWI notification delivery is received by the MWI server from the VM server as the MWI delivery is attempted. The possible status values for MWI notification delivery are “delivered” and “undelivered” (typically for a feature inactive/unknown subscriber).
Many methods exist to deliver MWI, and within a single wireless provider more than one method may be used depending on the use of different vendors, hardware, growth capacity and technical requirements, any of which may or may not currently be in place. For example, an MWI notification can be sent using SMPP (short message peer to peer) protocol for GSM (global system for mobile communications) markets, while an SS7 (signaling system 7) icon-based protocol delivery method is used for IS-136 based markets.
By way of example, a successful MWI call flow for markets which are IS-136 based would be as follows. Initially, the voicemail platform sends the MWI sub-system a message over the exiting corporate LAN (local area network) via an SMPP to the MWI server. The MWI server then issues an information directive for the HLR (home location registry) via the STP (signal transfer point). The STP forwards the information directive to the IS-136 HLR (home location registry) for MWI notification delivery to the user's handset. Finally, a return status of “ok” is sent to the MWI server from the HLR through the STP. The MWI server is updated to indicate a “delivered” status, and the MWI server then notifies the voicemail platform that the WI notification was successfully delivered.
While MWI is very useful, many user complaints arise due to late or missed delivery of the MWI notification. This problem may be caused by the cellular phone not being turned on at the time that MWI notification is attempted. In such situations, the onus is then on the MWI server to deliver the MWI notification once an HLR sends a notification that the phone is back on and is ready for delivery.